A Kiss For Your Tears II
by NikiChan101
Summary: It has been a year since Inuyasha has been with Sesshoumaru. Now they will be getting married and start their life as official husband & wife. Meanwhile Kagome has become depressed and the others are trying to lift her spirits. How will everyone fare in this year? BoyxBoy and a little fluff!
1. Chapter 1

A Kiss For Your Tears II

Author's Note: I am so glad about how AKFYT I went. The reviewers were helpful and the suggestions were great. This will be the second story. I hope everyone likes it. It will reflect on the past as well as keep up with the future. It may be longer than the first one but it's all good.

P.S.: Snaps to Tensa-Zangetsu102 for giving me the review that inspired me to do this story! Bravo to my reviewers who will inspire me to continue this story!

Disclaimer: Do I look like Rumiko Takahashi?

Epilogue: It has been a year since Inuyasha broke apart from the pack that he was so used to traveling with. After so many tribulations as a family, Inuyasha found it hard to say goodbye. But after learning of the hidden love that his brother Sesshoumaru harbored for him, Inuyasha gladly left. Not to mention the whole fiasco with Kagome and Miroku. Speaking of Kagome, she has fallen into a deep depressive state and visits the group less and less. Although Miroku was close to becoming depressed as well, Sango helped pull him through.

But we can't forget about Shippo who saw Inuyasha as his brother and father. Shippo is now in training to become a well trained fighter with Kirara the neko. They both wish to become strong like the adults that they adore. Each person has dealt with a lot over the course of a year, but each person is strong enough to endure it. They look at their situations as a obstacle to conquer and see their past trials as a badge of honor.

Here begins the story of Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and each respective man's packs. How they fare in this year is unknown, but we shall soon see. Will they meet again? Will they harbor love or hate for eachother?

THE END

Author's Note: I understand that this is short and annoys you but I felt the need to create this. Please understand that I will attempt to make the following chapters longer.

Sidenotes: I also mentioned a couple of things that we will be exploring such as Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's relationship, Sango and Miroku's relationship, Kagome's depression, and etc.


	2. Chapter 2

A Kiss For Your Tears II

Author's Note: Hiya guys. Second chapter of the fanfic and beginning of the story! Hope you enjoy!

P.S.: We will be talking about Inu & Sess. Also mentions of a private wedding will be mentioned. LOL mentions will be mentioned!

Disclaimer: Do you own the InuYasha series?

Inuyasha was excited as he exited Rin Garden and headed for he and Sesshoumaru's bedroom. Their wedding was in a day and Sesshoumaru had bought a special kimono for Inuyasha to wear. Inuyasha wanted to take out running, but he told himself to calm down. He wanted to be careful not to ruin the new haori that Sesshoumaru gave him. Instead of his Fire Rat haori, Inuyasha had received a cesarean blue haori with a light blue juban. The hanyou especially liked the colour of the haori because it was a change from the red one that he always wore. Inuyasha found himself touching the sleeve of the juban and chuckled. "I'm getting weirder and weirder everyday." Inuyasha chuckled again at how proper he sounded, causing the servants to look at him in bewilderment. He cleared his throat and continued on his way.

After walking down a long hall of shoji, Inuyasha arrived at a solid wooden door with the carving of a dog demon on it. The gold handles glinted beautifully in the small light of the hallway. Inuyasha smiled and composed himself to enter the bedroom. Once inside he found Sesshoumaru sitting in his chisana oi with a map in his hand. Inuyasha made his way over to his aniki and peeked over Sesshoumaru's shoulder. He tried to breathe as softly as possible and be silent until Sesshoumaru spoke to him. The tension that Inuyasha felt seemed to become thicker and thicker until Sesshoumaru broke the silence. "Do you require something of me?", he said with a soft voice. Inuyasha swallowed. "Oh. Well I didn't want to bother you but I was curious about the kimono that you said you had for me?" Sesshoumaru continued reading the map. "Your speech skills have improved greatly. The kyoshi that I hired must be excellent at his work." Inuyasha nodded vigorously. Sesshoumaru then stood and set his map in the chisana oi. He ordered Inuyasha to sit on the bed and close his eyes. "Awh do I have to?",the hanyou whined. Sesshoumaru gave a small warning growl for his mate to obey. Inuyasha growled back but closed his eyes.

After waiting for what seemed like an eternity, Sesshoumaru returned to the bed and laid the kimono on the lap of Inuyasha. He watched as his hanyou's eyes twitched to keep from opening. But when Inuyasha could take no more, he opened his eyes and made a quick apology in his head to Sesshoumaru. He was silent as he examined the outfit. The juban was a golden colour and made of soft cotton. The kimono itself was red and plain. It was made of silk and felt absolutely wonderful. The obi was the same colour of the juban and made of silk also. The kimono was long and nearly reached the floor. The uchikake was pure white with a red hem and a golden chrysanthemum pattern that trailed from the collar to the red hem on the right side. Like the kimono, it also nearly reached the floor.

Inuyasha couldn't believe that his aniki would actually get him something as beautiful as the kimono. The uchikake was especially wonderful. "You got all of this for me?" Sesshoumaru nodded his head. He walked over to the bed and sat down by Inuyasha. "Do you like it otouto?",he asked softly. Inuyasha nodded his head. He took another look at the wedding outfit. He just didn't believe that Sesshoumaru would be so thoughtful. He didn't know that Sesshoumaru could be so thoughtful. He felt that he should repay his aniki with something, but what would he give Sesshoumaru to parallel the gift that he received. Sesshoumaru saw Inuyasha scrunch up his face in thought and wondered what the hanyou could be thinking. "What bothers you Inuyasha?", he asked. Inuyasha looked at his aniki who had a worried look on his face. Inuyasha shook his head and smiled. "I just really like the kimono. And the uchikake is wonderful. I was just debating about how I would repay you for the gift." Sesshoumaru leaned over and placed a small kiss on Inuyasha's head. "Otouto, you do not need to repay me with anything. As your alpha mate it is my job to supply everything that you need. You must only give me your loyalty and your undying love. That is all I require."

Inuyasha smiled and rested his head on Sesshoumaru's shoulder. He felt so secure when he was near his brother and the love that radiated from him felt good. He cuddled up closer to Sesshoumaru and sighed contentedly. If his brother wanted his love and loyalty, he wold receive every drop of it that he contained. But he couldn't help thinking of the wasted love that he had shed on Kagome. Although the miko had been gone for at least year, he still thought of her. Not the way that he used to think of her when he had hid perverted thoughts, no he only thought innapropriately of Sesshoumaru now. But when he thought of Kagome, he had bittersweet thoughts. They had shared their good times and their bad ones. Mostly the times were bad but Inuyasha would miss them. He also missed his brother, Miroku. They had departed on bad terms but he didn't think of it to much. He squeezed Sesshoumaru closer to him and kissed his lips.

All he had was Sesshoumaru and Rin now. Even though he missed his old pack, it was kind of like when his mother died. He had to work through the pain and appreciate what he had left. So even though he had seperated from his pack, he was now with his mate and his mate's pack. That was enough for him.

THE END

Author's Note: I like this chapter. I hope the paragraphs aren't to long though.

Sidenotes: Also let me know how you like it with reviews.

Translations

Juban: Underkimono or the shirt underneath the kimono. It is like a long t-shirt though.

Kimono: A traditional outfit worn in Japan and China. (I THINK)

Obi: The sash worn around the waist of the kimono.

Uchikake: A piece of clothing worn by a bride. It is meant to be worn over the wedding kimono and a bride would never tie an obi around it. It is mostly decorated elaborately or bears the crest of the groom or the bride's family.


	3. Chapter 3

A Kiss For Your Tears II

Author's Note: So we are on our third chapter and my stats are looking good. Let's keep it up guys.

P.S.: Snaps and bravo to my readers. But I would really like some reviews. Also in this chapter we are focusing on Kagome.

Disclaimers: Watashi wa shinai dokuji no za shirizu InuYasha.

Kagome stared at the bowl of food that sat in front of her. It looked absolutely disgusting to her and she didn't see how she could stomach it down. As a matter of fact, she wasn't even going to try. Kagome knew that she should eat something but she just couldn't seem to find the appetite. Every since Inuyasha had left, she was becoming more and more depressed. At first it started with her staying in the house, then she stopped venturing out of her room, and finally she gave up eating. Her friends in the feudal era tried to convince her to eat, but they just couldn't. The only reasoning that she actually took to heart was when Miroku and Sango told Kagome to go home to her own time and try to recover. The couple had learned a long time ago that Kagome's home held medicine for depression. If they could get the miko back in good health, then they could start back roaming around and helping people.

Kagome closed her eyes and sighed again. She picked up the bottle of Effexor XR. It was a medicine for depression and anxiety. The pills that she were given were supposed to help pull her out of the state that she was in. She was also admitted to a psychologist as well as a musical therapist to help pull her through her tough times. But nothing seemed to work. She seemed to do better when she was with her friends but just barely. How had she ended up in such a crappy state? Kagome closed her eyes and thought of everything that had happened over the course of a year.

_Flashback: Inuyasha slowly approached Kagome. He was shy and she could tell. She found it cute how he blushed as he stood near her. "Yes Inuyasha? Do you need something?",she asked with a sweet voice. He blushed again. "Well uh, Kagome. We've been traveling for a while now and I was just wondering if uh." Kagome waited. Perhaps Inuyasha had a gift for her since she helped him gain a few jewel shards. She was hoping she would receive a gift. "Well I was wondering if ya wanted to be my girl. I really like ya and would love to call ya mine. And if that bastard Kouga comes around, I'll stomp his face in the ground." Kagome's face scrunched into a frown. What is his problem? How dare he ask me to be his girl when I know nothing about him and after all of the deadly situations I've been in, I deserve a gift. "Inuyasha you idiot! I don't want to be your girl! I want a gift and a little recognition for what I do! Besides all you call me is wench! Not to mention all of the bumps and bruises I've gotten! Also your selfish and full of yourself! I want absolutely nothing but to get a gift!" Inuyasha's face turned to horror. (Flashback Over)_

Kagome remembered so vividly how Inuyasha's face looked. At the moment that it happened, she really did not care. She was sick of everyone trying to claim her. First boys, then demons, now him. She just wanted a gift and to be noticed for her work and not her looks. But now she realized how naive she had been. Inuyasha had always been in love with his brother. This she learned from eavesdropping when Inuyasha and Miroku would go bathe. But he also held love for her. Even if he wanted Sesshoumaru, he gave up and made himself vulnerable to her. But she threw it all away. Now he was with some rich stoic prince who literally beat the dogshit out of him for years. She felt like crying her eyes out, but it seemed as if her tear ducts had dried out. She had cried so much last year that she had no tears to mourn for anything. She could only remember the pain of when Inuyasha left.

How did her world become so topsy turvy? Kagome was beginning to think of her life when her mother knocked on the door. "Kagome, honey. Do you wannt to come help me bake a cake? We can make it anyway that you like." Kagome heard her mother's pitiful attempt to make her come out of her room. She knew that her depression was affecting everybody, especially her mother. To bad she couldn't do anything about it. "Kagome, are you awake? Do you hear me?", Kagome's mother asked. Kagome closed her eyes and thought of her answer. She didn't want to make a cake but if her mother would feel better she would. "Yeah mom. I'll uh, I'll be down in a minute. Just gotta take my medicine." Kagome heard her mother sigh at her monotonous voice before walking off. Kagome dropped the pill bottle and watched it roll away. She had taken the pills for a week. Then she started hallucinating and having mood swings. So she stopped. Besides, the pills didn't help worth crap anyway. Kagome swallowed before standing. Her mother was waiting for her and she had to make an appearance. "Okay, you can do this," she told herself. "You can put on a brave face for a while and make your mother proud." Kagome stood up slowly. She walked out of her room and to the top of the stairs. She knew her family would await her downstairs. But she just couldn't find the joy to embrace them. Hopefully they wouldn't see through her smile. Hopefully they wouldn't see her pain. But she couldn't smile. So she went downstairs as cheerful as a depressed person could go.

Kagome walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Her younger brother was outside and her grandpa sat on the steps supervising him. Kagome and her mother were the only ones who inhabited the house. Kagome watched as her mother sat out the eggs, flour, flavoring, and cooking utensils. She took a seat at the table and waited for her mother to finish. When she was done, Kagome's mother tried to start a conversation. "So how are you doing honey?" Kagome shrugged her shoulders and grunted. "Oh, well your brother has decided that he wants to play football so I'll enroll him into a league of some sort. Your grandpa isn't excited though. He wants him to start training as a priest. But then again, your grandpa wants everyone to be a priest doesn't he?" Kagome's mother laughed while Kagome just stared at the floor. She tried to engage her daughter in conversation again. "How about you crack the eggs while I sift the flower. You used to love to crack the eggs when you were younger." She passed the bowl of eggs to Kagome who tiredly reached for the first egg. She slowly began to bang it on the end of the table. Kagome's mother watched her with a heavy heart. Whatever had happened between her and Inuyasha really messed her up. She wanted to ask her about the situation but feared she would depress her more. Besides Kagome would go to her pschyologist tomorrow and they would discuss then. "Kagome are you sure you're okay. I mean you hardly visit your friends anymore and that nice boy at school, Hoji I think, he has been looking for you. Kagome shrugged her shoulders again. "Whatt do I care?", she said tonelessly. Kagome finished the last egg and pushed the bowl aside. She laid her head on the table. "Mom, I am just tired of crying. I am tired of being tired. I just want everything to fade away. I just want everything to start over so that I couldn't screw up with Inuyasha. I just need to start fresh." Kagome's mother listened to her daughter's monologue. She truly felt sorry but she just didn't know what to do. If only she could learn what happened. Maybe she could offer a solution. Maybe she could help Kagome.

THE END

Author's Note: Pretty sad if I say so myself.

Sidenotes: What do you think? Let me know through reviews please.


	4. Chapter 4

A Kiss For Your Tears II

Author's Note: Tensa-Zangetsu102 is the best. They were my first reviewer so snaps to them.

P.S.: Let's talk about Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha and we might mention Sango and Miroku as a relationship reference.

Disclaimer: Me not own Inuyasha..

It was nighttime and Sesshoumaru was again surveying the map. Inuyasha did not want to bother him and instead decided to put Rin to sleep. He wasn't any good at caretaking and wondered how Sesshoumaru put her to sleep. He decided that he would ask her when he got to her room. Speaking of which, where was her room? Inuyasha scratched his head. "Hmm, wonder where the girl stays?" Inuyasha decided to roam the castle until he found her. There were so many scents to choose from, but he figured that the lightest and sweetest one would be hers. After much trekking through castle halls and opening many shoji, he finally found the little girl sitting up on her futon. She rubbed her eyes sleepily as Inuyasha entered. "Rin, hello. I've been looking for you," he said softly. Rin smiled her snaggled tooth smile and yawned. "Really Lord Inuyasha? Rin was wondering if someone was going to tuck her in?" Inuyasha smiled and walked over to the girl. He had yet to change his haori but that would have to wait for awhile.

When he reached her futon, he got in bed with Rin and pulled her close to him. She placed her head on his chest and breathed slowly. They were silent for awhile and Inuyasha knew that the girl would not fall asleep like this. So he thought back to how Sango would put Shippo asleep. Miroku would stand near the two like a father watching over his son and wife and watch while Sango rocked him. But Rin was no child like Shippo, and she was much to big to be rocked. He would have to try something else. As he was thinking Rin spoke up. "Is Lord Inuyasha going to tell Rin or story? Or will he sing?" Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Does someone sing to you?" Rin nodded. "Master Jaken does sometimes. Lord Sesshoumaru says that singing is beneath him. But he does tell Rin a story." Inuyasha smiled. The thought of Jaken singing was hilarious and his brother telling a child a story was hilariously sweet. But he said nothing. "Well what would you like for me to do? Sing or tell you a story?" Rin scrunched up her face in thought. Inuyasha patiently awaited her answer. Then Rin said happily, "Sing. Rin wants to hear a song." Inuyasha's face took on a look of horror for a minute. He didn't have much of a voice but he figured his was much better than Jaken's. So he cleared his throat and began to sing a tune his mother would sing spelling out his name. But instead he spelled Rin's name.

" 'R' desu tondemonai kara anata wa orokana. 'I' desu interigento kara anata wa sumato. 'N' desu sutekina kara anata wa so amai. Watashi wa anata o aishite kara no dare ga anata wa. Watashi wa anata o aishite watashi no amai amai kodomo, kara no dare ga anata wa."

The song was short because Rin's name was short but it put her to sleep either way. Inuyasha smiled at the young girl. He was reminded of himself when he was younger,before his mother died. But he could not dwell on the past. He had to now go and attend to his mate. He gently brushed a lock of Rin's hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead. "Sleep well." Inuyasha lay in her futon for a while before standing and nearly running into his mate's chest. He looked up at his aniki with surprise. "Sesshoumaru, when did you get here?" Sesshoumaru did not answer his question but instead said, "Where did you learn that song?" Inuyasha blushed. "Oh my mother would sing it to me. It put Rin right to sleep albeit it was short." Sesshoumaru nodded. Then he said, "You are an exceptional mate through and through. I doubt anyone could rival your nurturing abilities but the girl's own mother." Inuyasha blushed again and placed his head on Sesshoumaru's chest. "You think I'm nurturing? But I'm a man. I fight and hunt for a living not nurture." Sesshoumaru sighed. The Inu was so clueless in life. "But I am your alpha mate. I hunt and fight for you now. It is now your job to become nurturing. To Rin and any future offspring we may have." Inuyasha shook his head. What offspring would two male demons have? Honestly though. Sesshoumaru sensed the doubt and assured his mate. "We will have offspring Inuyasha. And you will carry them and nurture them as well."

Inuyasha was in complete bewilderment. He was a man, and from previous rendezvous he knew that Sesshoumaru was a man to. Hell, he was one big man. But Inuyasha didn't understand how they could have children. "Come let us leave Rin Inuyasha." Inuyasha nodded and placed his hand in Sesshoumaru's. They quietly left the room and closed the Shoji behind them. As they headed upstairs to their bedroom, Inuyasha wondered how he was going to carry a child. He knew his aniki was a genius but he was a master of something more than Inuyasha could fathom? Who knows. If Sesshoumaru said they would have offspring, then it was settled. Inuyasha would play his part as the mate and carry the children and take care of them. With Sesshoumaru's help of course. Inuyasha was silent as they made the long trek too the bedroom. _I will carry your son or daughter Sesshoumaru. Provided you make a way,_he thought. And although Inuyasha was secretly afraid to carry Sesshoumaru's offspring, he secretly wanted the feeling of being someone's father. Or rather mother if you looked at the relationship in non-technical terms.

THE END

Author's Note: Inuyasha wants to be a mom, awh. I wonder if Sesshoumaru could make that happen, since he's such a 'big man' and all that stuff.

Sidenotes: We'll be discussing Sango and Miroku visiting Kagome next chapter. We'll also learn of Shippo and Kirara's fate. And the lullaby was wicked short because Rin only has 3 letters in her name but it's cool.

Translations:

" 'R' desu tondemonai kara anata wa orokana. 'I' desu interigento kara anata wa sumato. 'N' desu sutekina kara anata wa so amai. Watashi wa anata o aishite kara no dare ga anata wa. Watashi wa anata o aishite watashi no amai amai kodomo, kara no dare ga anata wa."

" R is for ridiculous because you are silly. I is for intelligent, becuase you are smart. N is for nice because you are so sweet. I love you for who you are. I love you my sweet sweet child, because of who you are.


	5. Chapter 5

A Kiss For Your Tears

Author's Note: I'm kind of bored so let's work on chapter 5.

Sidenotes: Uhhh...no comment?

Disclaimer: Me no own Inuyasha.

Kagome wasn't tired now that it was nighttime. She just felt like laying down until she died. But that wasn't an option. The only thing she could do now was sit around and wait until the depression wore off. But it would be about another year before that happened, or so she thought. She laid in her bed with her eyes open and stared at the ceiling waiting for something to happen. She was waiting for time to turn back and for her to fix any problems that she may have caused. She waited for a wrinkle in time. But something in her heart told her that it wouldn't happen. Yes, she could travel through eras of time but she wouldn't get lucky twice. She was stuck in the present with a screwed up life that was slowly breaking her down. A knock at her door brought her out of her reverie of time and made her sit up. She was trying to be depressed now, who was bothering her?

"Yes?", she said. Her mother was there again. "You have two visitors here to see you. They say that they are Sango and Miroku. I don't know them but maybe you do." There was a shuffling of feet before the door opened to reveal Sango standing there with Miroku's hand on her hip. Kagome was momentarily shocked at the two. She figured they would be dressed like they were in the feudal era but instead they looked like a typical couple. Sango wore a pair of curvy jeans and a white tanktop. She had worn a gray cardigan sweater with her shirt and some gray flats to match. Her hair was still in it's usual ponytail though. Miroku wore jeans, brown boots, and white turtleneck. He also wore a brown belt around his waist. His hair was still the same as well.

They both entered her room and stared at her. Sango was bewildered by Kagome's look. The girl had lost a few pounds, and her skin was a sickly pale. Her eyes didn't shine as they used to and had dark circles underneath them. Her lips were crusty and looked somehow thinner than the last time they saw her. Her hair was styled in a poorly done braid that hung over her shoulder. She looked nothing like herself and dressed nothing like herself. Although Kagome did bathe she rarely put on nice clothes. Tonight she wore blue baggy sweatpants and a large white t-shirt. The clothes hung off her skinny body and Sango and Miroku had the sudden urge to force feed her. Miroku spoke first.

"Kagome. What happened?" Kagome shrugged her shoulders before answering, "Well Inuyasha left and I gave up on life." Sango swallowed at her dark humourous answer. Kagome gave a weak laugh. "What? You never seen a depressed person before? What did you expect me to look like?" Sango frowned. "I expected you to look better than this. How could you just let yourself fall into this mess?" Kagome shrugged. It was Miroku's turn to berate her. "You can't let one setback screw your whole life up. As many times as we've fought Naraku, you never gave up. As many times as we've screwed up something, you never gave up." Sango nodded. "Yeah, Kagome. If nobody had hope, you had hope. You always believed in us and Inuyasha." Kagome was silent. She knew that they were right, but then again they were wrong.

"Have you ever screwed up your entire love life with someone? Have you ever screwed that up?", she asked. Miroku and Sango said nothing. "Exactly, that's what I thought. Miroku you argue with Sango sometimes but you love her and at the end of the day, you're back together. What I did to Inuyasha was unacceptable and now he's moved on." Sango shook her head. "No he hasn't. If I know Inuyasha, which I do, he hasn't moved on. Yes he is with Sesshoumaru and they are all lovey-duvy now, but he still remembers you." Kagome laid back down. "He loved Sesshoumaru first." Miroku nodded. "Indeed he did. But he changed his tune slightly, for you. Yeah he's with Sesshoumaru like Sango said, but he remembers you. If you make it up to him, he probably won't leave Sesshoumaru, but he'll be indebted to you."

Everyone was silent as Kagome mulled the situation over. Everytime she prepared a speech in her head to apologize to Inuyasha, she remembered that cold look he had given her when she last saw him. How could Inuyasha forgive her when she basically had told him to take his love and shove it up his butt? Why would he even care when he had someone to provide for him and love him instead of vice versa? "Why would I even waste time on that?",she mused aloud. Sango turned to Miroku and sighed. It hurt her heart to see Kagome like that. She couldn't take it and excused herself from the room. It was up to Miroku to fix everything. "Look Kagome, you should waste your time because if you really care you would go and make it right. I left on bad terms with Inuyasha and I know that I need to make it right. But I don't let it depress me. Instead I took the initiative to one day go and make it right. When I finish my current work then I'll do it. But I can only take it one step at a time. And so should you. Tomorrow come back and visit us, we'll be crossing back into Sesshoumaru's lands then and we have a scout that has agreed to help us."

Kagome sighed. She wanted to do what Miroku said but he just didn't get it like she did. But she figured that she may feel better if she did. So she nodded. "Fine, I'll come. But don't expect me to be cheerful about it." Miroku smiled. "It is fine with me Lady Kagome, as long as you come. Please get better and take your medicine. It will help. I'm sure it will." With that Miroku took his leave. When Kagome got up to look out her window, she saw Sango and Miroku wrap their arms around eachother and walk away. She watched their backs as they disappeared into the night until she could see them no more. They left her home much like her dreams of her and Inuyasha did. She sighed and went back to lay down. The world was a wicked place now and karma was truly being a bitch. She said a silent prayer and closed her eyes to rest. Hopefully when she awoke, the bad dream would end.

THE END

Author's Note: Tensa-Zangetsu102 is really hungry for these chapters. I'll try to update one more chapter today if I can just for Tensa-Zangetsu102. I might be able to squeeze in two if I try.

Sidenotes: Uhhh...still no comment.


	6. Chapter 6

A Kiss For Your Tears II

Author's Note: Chapter 6 is now here.

P.S.: Let's talk about Sess and Inu again. Kagome is making me sad.

Disclaimer: Me not own Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru was examining the exact same map again. Inuyasha couldn't believe that Sesshoumaru actually woke up three hours before civilization to look at the map. Not to mention that he would wake Inuyasha up to question him about certain places on the map. It was getting insufferable and the hanyou would take it no more. He loved Sesshoumaru but he missed the consideration that Kagome had for his resting hours. Inuyasha sighed sadly for a minute before closing his eyes and waiting for Sesshoumaru to ask him another question. Inuyasha had already planned out how he was going to answer his aniki. When Sesshoumaru woke him up he would go ballistic and then lay down. Sesshoumaru wouldn't bother him anymore with those questions of his. Now all he had to do was wait.

Sure enough, thirty minutes later, the great Sesshoumaru walked over to the sleeping hanyou. He debated with himself on whether he should wake him up again, but then decided that he was alpha and his mate should do what he said. So he leaned down and thumped Inuyasha squarely on the forehead. Before the taiyoukai could even get a word in edgewise, Inuyasha sat bolt upright and began to rant. "Sesshoumaru you are an asshole! I am trying to sleep and you have the audacity to wake me up! I could give a freak less about some ancient burial ground on the map! Besides don't you have advisors?! Ask those motherfuckers not me! That's what you pay them for right?! Kami! I swear if you wake me up again, I'll give you the beatdown of your life! Let me sleep ya idjit!" With that Inuyasha fell back onto the bed dramatically, pulled the cover over his head, and tried to fall asleep. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at the hanyou and smiled. If the hanyou wants to play crazy, he could play psycho.

Map still in hand, Sesshoumaru opened all of the windows in the bedroom. He moved back the canopies on his bed so that Inuyasha couldn't use them to block out the sun. Then he went over to Inuyasha and without warning pulled all the cover off the hanyou. Inuyasha sat up and was hit with bursts of sunlight from everywhere. He was blinded and in a panicked mad rage, he tried to find the canopies that surrounded the bed. He eventually got up and tried to find a way to block the sunlight, but it was so bright that he couldn't see. He stumbled around the bedroom drunkenly searching for a way to protect his eyes. Finally, Sesshoumaru had mercy on the hanyou and pulled him close to him. He held the hanyou's head close to his chest and waited for him to regain his sanity. He then shielded the hanyou's eyes until they reached the bed and pulled the canopy down. Lastly he closed the windows and then went to see about the hanyou. Inuyasha lay in bed with his arm thrown lazily over his eyes.

Sesshoumaru smiled and kissed Inuyasha's lips before speaking. "Are you alright Inuyasha?" Inuyasha nodded before asking a question of his own. "Aniki why did you do that to me? You knew that much light would bother me and I was nearly rendered blind." Sesshoumaru smiled before saying, "Because I am alpha and you do what I say when I say it. I had to show you that I can dominate you even without physically touching you. The most important lesson that you learn from this will be to not bite the hand that feeds you." Inuyasha nodded before kissing Sesshoumaru's hand as a way of apology. He laid with Sesshoumaru a moment more before falling asleep again and the taiyoukai removed himself from the bed. Training the hanyou in etiquette would be like teaching Rin good palace behavior. It was going to be a long process but it would be okay in the end. Besides, Inuyasha did not possess the mind of a six year old. He was educated enough in life and manners to learn quickly.

Sesshoumaru sat quietly in his chisana oi and continued reading the map. There was a place rumoured to have a priest of some sort who could enable any male demon to possess the same abilities as a dansei boshi temporarily. Sesshoumaru had been studying the history of dansei boshis since he had been with Inuyasha. He just hadn't told the hanyou that he was going to turn him into one for a limited amount of time. From what Sesshoumaru knew, from the day his mate would become a dansei boshi, he had a week to impregnate the hanyou. It would be considerably easy considering he was a full-blooded demon, but he had no idea how fast the hanyou's body would respond to his essence and impregnate him. He just hoped it would happen within a week. Sesshoumaru figured that he would tell Inuyasha his plan tomorrow on their wedding day. Perhaps he would be more reciprocating of the information then. But then again he may not be. Either way, Sesshoumaru was alpha and Inuyasha would submit to his will.

Sesshoumaru stood and turned to the sleeping hanyou. Inuyasha's hand had fallen onto his bare stomach and rested there lightly. It was not like the taiyoukai to dream, but he imagined Inuyasha with a swollen belly that held his child. He smiled. He just knew that Inuyasha would be the perfect mother to his child. He could tell from the way he handled Rin and the way he was so patient with her. If he could take care of a stranger's daughter, he would be a most excellent caretaker of his own son or daughter. But the taiyoukai could not dwell on dreams for long. His inner youkai had been pestering him to go and hunt. It was becoming quite irksome with no annual bloodsport as Sesshoumaru used to engage in. So Sesshoumaru figured it couldn't hurt to do a little damage while his mate slept. He just hoped that Inuyasha wouldn't be to freaked out when he awoke with noone at his side.

THE END

Author's Note: My apologies to Tensa-Zangetsu102 for not updating sooner. I was a little busy and got off my schedules. I also confused my times as well. Today I will try to update 3 more chapters.

Sidenotes: A dansei boshi is kind of like , or well it is a demon male who can become preganant and hold children. The only thing is that they will have cesarean births instead of natural.


	7. Chapter 7

A Kiss For Your Tears II

Author's Note: Do my author's note Yoda style, I will.

P.S.: Talk about Kagome and gang, we will.

Disclaimer: Own Inuyasha, I don't.

Kagome wasn't in the mood to go anywhere or do anything. But she had promised Miroku and Sango she would come to their era and speak to Inuyasha. She really didn't see the point in talking since he obviously had a good life with Sesshoumaru. How could she compete with anything that the taiyoukai gave Inuyasha? She would have to think of something. But in the meantime, she should prepare to go meet the couple. So grudgingly she dressed herself and packed her yellow bookbag. When she was ready, she headed downstairs and told her mother that she was going to see her friends. She vaguely heard her mother say something to her but she didn't really care. Kagome left the house and went to the shrine where the well was. She hooked her bag on her back and dropped into the well. A couple minutes later, she was in Miroku and Sango's era. They were sitting under a tree resting while they waited for spotted her first and stood up to go greet her.

"Hey Kagome! You came!" Kagome turned her head to see Sango running towards her. She was wearing her hunting kimono and wore her hair down now. Kagome sighed as she saw how happy the huntress was. She knew that she only would bring her spirits down if she kept being sad, so she put on her best fake smile and laughed as heartily as possible. Sango was so glad that her friend had came and that she seemed so happy. But there was a part of her that silently suggested that it was fake. Nevertheless, Kagome had a smile on her face. "Yes, I made a promise and I dare not break it." Kagome received a hug from Sango before walking over to Miroku. He hadn't moved one bit and she figured he might be a little sad. But when she approached him she noticed he was asleep. She shook her head and for the first time had a genuine laugh. Sango smiled and walked over to the duo.

"So did you wake up Nemutte iru utsukushi-sa?",Sango asked. Kagome stared at Miroku before saying,"No. He should be allowed to sleep. Besides I'm not ready to see Inuyasha yet. To be honest, I'd rather have Naraku's child right now than to see Inuyasha." Sango gave an understanding nod. "Kagome we are already in their lands and in two days' time we'll reach their home. Luckily I remember the way there." Kagome was silent for awhile. Talk of Inuyasha was saddening, so she changed the subject. " Where is Kirara and Shippo? Are they off playing?" Sango shook her head before taking a seat on the ground, she playful thumped Kagome's knee encouraging her to sit with her. Sango was quiet for a moment before she decided to answer.

"Well when Inuyasha left, Miroku fell into light depression along with you. Only thing is, yours got worse. Shippo, Kirara, and I managed to help him but you were a lost cause. Anyway, Shippo decided that he wanted to be strong like Inuyasha and Kirara felt the same way, according to Shippo. So Miroku and I made the journey to a friendly mountain village that offered to train them free of charge. They only required their obedience and loyalty, so we figured the two could give that much. Now they will be in a two year training lesson." Kagome was silent as she listened. Not only had Inuyasha left, but so did Shippo and Kirara. But she was happy for the two. They had a dream and went to live it. But would they come back? "Will they?" Sango looked bewildered at Kagome. "Will they come back Sango?",she said again. Sango nodded. "In about another year. We can wait that long though. The fact that we'll see them again makes it bearable. But anyway, you look good." Kagome smiled before closing her eyes. She hadn't really slept all night and her eyes irritated her. When she turned to look at Sango, she was leaning against Miroku who woke up long enough to wrap his arms around her. She sighed at the sight of what could have been her and Inuyasha. Now it was Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.

Kagome wasn't all that sleepy so she decided to do one of the soduku puzzles she brought with her. She also checked her bag for extra clothes since she couldn't parade around in shorts and a tee forever. So after making sure she had clothes, she decided to work on the puzzle. She had only to wait for Sango and Miroku to wake up. When they did, they would eat and prepare to travel. She hoped they would lolligag around for a minute. She wasn't ready to see him yet. As she said earlier, she could have Naraku's child before she was ready to see Inuyasha. And what if he was married to Sesshoumaru? What if they had another kid? What if he had forgotten all about them? Then visiting Inuyasha would be in vain. If there were two places where you couldn't get forgiveness, they would be hell and Inuyasha. Wait make that three: Hell, Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru. She knew that the hanyou would still be a little mad about their last meeting but she couldn't help that. She only hoped that hell would freeze over and he would listen.

THE END

Author's Note: It's taking me a while to upload but I'm trying to do as many as I can today. Hopefully I reach the wedding day but if not then we'll have to wait.

Sidenotes: We'll discuss the group again except it'll be nighttime. Then we'll do Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. LOL, we're going to do the brothers. Cuz I am a GIRL WHO LIKES BOYS WHO LIKES BOYS.


	8. Chapter 8

A Kiss For Your Tears II

Author's Note: Do my author's note Yoda style, I will.

P.S.: Talk about Kagome and gang, we will.

Disclaimer: Own Inuyasha, I don't.

It was nighttime when the couple finally woke up. Apparently Miroku had been busy the other night making supply baskets to send to Kirara and Shippo. Plus, he couldn't get any sleep when he had finished the baskets because he had to go buy some new clothing for Shippo and Kirara both. To be honest, he had just went to sleep right before Kagome arrived. Sango had stayed up with him to keep him company since he had assured her she didn't need to do anything. So they both ended up being tired and falling asleep. But it was fine with Kagome.

Now they sat around the fire eating noodles with teriyaki chicken. Sango sat near Miroku and Kagome sat across from them. They all enjoyed talking about the upcoming marriage that Miroku and Sango were having. They also talked about planning to adopt Shippo and take care of him. He would have a family and a father to teach him things. Besides, Shippo had made it clear that he saw the couple as his parents and Inuyasha as a brother or an uncle. Kagome was more of the spoiling aunt who gave him everything. She laughed at this heartily but inside, Kagome was slightly sad that everyone's life was going so well. She just couldn't understand why her life had to be a clusterfuck of bad things while everyone's life was so good. Maybe she was cursed? Maybe Kami didn't want her to have a good life? But whatever the reason she wanted her life to get better.

"Kagome, did you hear what I said? Kagome came out of her reverie and shook her head. "Miroku and I said that we would get married in a year so that Shippo could attend. We also think we could find something for Kirara to do. And you could be my bridesmaid and Kohaku could be a groomsmen. What about that? Would you like that?" Kagome nodded. "Yeah. Thanks for, you know, letting me do that. Even if I do have to wait a year." Everyone laughed before becoming silent. Miroku whispered something in Sango's ear and made her blush before she cleared her throat and continued to eat. Miroku laughed and headed off to use the restroom. "So Sango. I expect we'll be leaving early tomorrow morning won't we?" Sango shrugged her shoulders and sighed. "Well since Miroku is the HMIC, we leave when he gets ready. Most likely it'll be early in the morning but who knows. You should ask him when he gets back." "Ask me what?",Miroku asked. He had gotten back just in time to hear the last sentence. "Oh Kagome has something to ask you."

Miroku fixed his robes and sat back in his spot. "What is it?" Kagome sat her bowl down and used a chopstick to pick her teeth. "Well Miroku, since you are the HMIC, I was wondering if we would be leaving early tomorrow morning or later on." Miroku shared a laugh with Sango and playfully thumped her thigh. "Well I'm no head man in charge, but I figured we could leave whenever you guys were ready. I'm not going to rush anybody to do anything. I just make my decisions based on majority votes." Kagome nodded before sitting his bowl down. She decided that he would wake them up at a reasonable time so she wouldn't sweat it to much.

When Kagome and Sango cleared up all the dishes, Miroku set out the sleeping mat and Kagome's sleeping bag. Sango finished her half of the work first and tucked herself in the mat. Miroku followed and cuddled up next to her kissing her forehead and whispering. They soon closed their eyes and tried to fall asleep yet again. Kagome sighed at the sight for the third time that day. She wasn't as depressed as she was when she was at home, but their constant love antics were putting her back there. Kagome tried desperately to feel happy but depression didn't make it easy. She was beginning to regret her decision to come but she knew they wouldn't let her leave like that. Not only that but she promised to come and see Inuyasha and leave on better terms than last time.

Kagome finally finished the bowls and went to her sleeping bag. She tucked herself in and laid with her eyes wide open. She was a priestess and a pure one at that. She had never sinned against the Kami that she served and she figured if she prayed and made a mental sacrifice, that Kami would hear and bless her. So she tried her theory.

"Dear Kami, it is your faithful servant Kagome the priestess. But I bet you know this. See my life is going downhill and the one I love has went to his first love. Now he has probably forgotten about me. But it is not his love I pray for. It is his courage and his forgiveness I pray for. I need his courage to be able to see him again and be stoic. I need his forgiveness to be able to leave on good terms and not regret coming here. I ask these things because if I get neither, then life won't get better. And I desperately need it get better. I give you my soul and body. I sacrifice my being to you, in exchange for a solution to my demise. Korera no monogoto watashi wa inoru, de anata no na. Amen."

When she had finished her prayer, Kagome laid still in the bag. She knew that she should go to sleep so that she could awake in the morning, but she was just so nervous, depressed, and shook up that she couldn't. Hopefully her prayers reached a good ear and a compassionate heart. If not, she was on her own. She could take everything, but Kami forbid she be left on her own.

THE END

Author's Note: Okay well next chapter will be about Sess and Inu.

Sidenotes: We might reach the wedding today. Whoopx2 people.

Translations: Korera no monogoto watashi wa inoru, de anata no na. Amen."

These things I pray in your name. Amen.

Fact: Amen actually means I agree or it could stand for let it be in heaven as Earth, depending on which one you like.


	9. Chapter 9

A Kiss For Your Tears II

Author's Note: Do my author's note Yoda style, I will.

P.S.: Talk about Inuyasha,we will.

Disclaimer: Own Inuyasha, I don't.

It was early in the morning when Inuyasha awoke. He could barely contain his excitement. It was he and Sesshoumaru's wedding day. The hanyou couldn't actually believe that he was going to marry his first love, Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha sat up in bed and looked around the room. Sesshoumaru was nowhere to be found but there was a note on his pillow with a rose near it. Inuyasha smiled as he picked up the rose. Then he turned his attention to the note. It read as follows:

_Dear Inuyasha,_

_Meet me in Rin Garden with your wedding wardrobe on. I have sent servants to help dress you. I prepared your bath myself. I await your arrival._

_Sincerely, Lord Sesshoumaru_

Inuyasha smiled. He had never thought Sesshoumaru would be one to leave cute little notes. But then again, if he could fuck his brother and get away with it, anything could happen. Inuyasha sat in bed a moment longer before going to bathe. He got out of bed and took off the silk shirt that he slept in. He removed his underwear when he reached the bathroom before stepping into the bath tub. The water was warm and there were rose petals in the water. An exotic perfume had been mixed in the water. Inuyasha sank down neck deep in his bath and rested. He felt so wonderful today. He couldn't wait to see Sesshoumaru's wedding outfit. Inuyasha doubted it would be a full length kimono like his, but he figured his clothing wouldn't be any less nice than his. Inuyasha relaxed a moment more before bathing himself and exiting the tub. He took a towel and dried off before wrapping it around his waist. When he walked into the room, it was full of young giggling girls.

Inuyasha was wary as he entered. Were they the servants who were going to dress him. "There's the other Lord of the house. We should go ahead and dress him, shouldn't we girls?" The servants all giggled. Suddenly they began to walk towards him. "Wait! I can dress myself! Really it's no problem and- aaaaaagh!" His towel was taken off of him and underwear were being forced up his legs again. He was then having his juban placed on him. Then someone was tucking his arms inside a kimono. The girls were dressing him so fast that Inuyasha could barely keep up. Someone was doing his hair, someone filed his nails, and someone was tying on his obi. Out the corner of his eye he saw a girl putting his uchikake on him and another girl placing golden slippers on his feet. Another one of the servants was using her finger to apply a golden paste at the ends of his eyes. He could see his face reflected in the glass hair adornment in her hair. Inuyasha was getting overhwelmed when suddenly all of the madness stopped. He was trying to catch the breath that seemed to have been knocked out of him. That's when one of the girls spoke.

"Lord Inuyasha, you are ready to go meet Lord Sesshoumaru. Here look in the mirror." Inuyasha walked tentatively up to the mirror and looked at himself. The kimono and uchikake fit him nicely. The three coloured layers went nicely with his eyes. They seemed to make them shine brightly. The servants had somehow managed to get his hair sleek and shiny like Sesshoumaru's. His hair was pulled into a ponytail and a golden chrysanthemum clip was pinned into the right side of the pony tail. He looked at his face and admired his slippers. He looked stunning and never would he have dreamed he could look like this. There was a knock at the door and one of the servant girls answered it while he admired himself. There was a small litter waiting for him in the hallway with golden curtains. He smiled at the thoughtfulness of Sesshoumaru to have a litter carry him to the garden. But there was someone inside.

Inuyasha walked closer and saw Rin sitting there. She smiled and waved. "Lord Inuyasha looks so pretty. Come up and ride with Rin to the garden." Inuyasha smiled and got into the litter with the help of the servants with Rin. He looked at Rin who was absolutely cute. She wore a white kimono with a red sash and red juban. Little brown sandals were on her feet and her long hair was in a bun with a red ribbon around it. Inuyasha reached down and touched her head softly. "Rin you look beautiful." Rin smiled and cuddled closer to him. The litter wasn't all that big but it could fit four people easily. Inuyasha was curious as to why it was so big but whatever the reason, he was glad he had ample room to move. Inuyasha was silent for the rest of the ride to the garden. When he got there, he found the place to be absolutely beautiful. Sesshoumaru stood at the door waiting for him. A servant helped Rin down but Sesshoumaru helped Inuyasha personally. "You look so beautiful my love",he said. Inuyasha blushed before saying,"You look handsome as well." Sesshoumaru smiled. He wore white hakama and white kimono with red chrysanthemums embroidered on the right side of the kimono much like Inuyasha's uchikake. His hair was tied in a ponytail at the nape of his neck with a red band. He wore plain brown sandals like Rin's.

The two looked at eachother once more. "Shall we proceed down the aisle Inuyasha?" Inuyasha blushed and wrapped his arm around Sesshoumaru's outstreched one. Rin followed behind holding the train of Inuyasha's kimono. The garden was filled with red,white, and golden coloured flowers. An arch made of wood was adorned with flowers as well and a small wooden table with jars sat to the side. As they walked down the aisle, Inuyasha saw that a hanyou priest was at the other end. The priest wore a red haori and no shoes. He had a golden hat on his head and he seemed to be praying. The walk from the door to the priest wasn't that long, but the two men cherished the moment. When they reached the priest they stood before him. Rin stood near Inuyasha and played with his uchikake. When the priest finished his prayer he sang a short wedding song and threw rice at the couple and Rin. But Inuyasha could barely pay attention to the priest. He was focused on Sesshoumaru's face and trying to hold back his tears. He only paid attention when the priest announced they were going to do the sand ceremony.

Inuyasha's eyes were filled with tears. He looked at Sesshoumaru with so much love in his heart. The priest announced that they would engage in the sand ceremony and a prayer. The couple walked over to the table with Rin following. Once there, everyone received a jar. The priest said that Sesshoumaru would pour his sand, the Inuyasha, then Rin. Sesshoumaru uncapped his jar and poured red sand into the other empty jar on the table. "I pour my sand first because I am the base of the family and the support. My colour represents love for my family." Then Inuyasha poured his golden. He had never known why his was second but he had a pretty good idea. "I pour mine second because I am second to you but first in your heart. My colour means respect and loyalty." Then Rin poured her white sand. Sesshoumaru helped her reach the jar at the table and then helped her tell what her sand meant. "Rin does her's last because she is under both Lord Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha but first in their hearts. Rin's colour means purity."

The priest then said, "Like you cannot unblend sand, so you cannot break apart the marriage or the family. Values such as love, respect, loyalty, and purity are required to help the marriage and family stay together. But first and foremost it is love." He did a small prayer before they moved back to the arch. The priest then said that they would exchange vows. Sesshoumaru was first. He held Inuyasha's hand and breathed in. He would speak from his heart. So he began his vows.

"Inuyasha, I love you with all my heart and soul. And I promise to always love you. Yes I've had my mistakes and given you heartaches in the past, but now we have a new beginning. I will be a provider, lover, and a good husband to you. I will be your shoulder to cry on and a source of happiness for you. This I promise on my honor. I swear to stay with you no matter what and I consider myself a lucky man to have someone so close to me become a part of my life forever. "

Inuyasha could feel the tears rolling down his eyes. The priest then said that it was Inuyasha's turn. Inuyasha also took a breath and began his vows.

"Sesshoumaru you are my aniki. But you are also my friend, mate, and now my husband. I look forward to being a part of your life forever. I promise to honor, love, and respect you. I will devote my being to you and you only. I want to thank you for making something as foreign as love so familiar to me.

Sesshoumaru smiled. Rin was grinning like a cheshire cat as well. The priest then took two wedding rings and gave one to Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru do you take this man as your wedded wife?" Sesshoumaru nodded and said."I do." He placed the ring on Inuyasha's ring finger and smiled. The priest then gave a ring to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha do you take this man as your wedded husband?" "I do", he managed to get out through his tears. He placed his ring on Sesshoumaru's ring finger. The priest smiled and said,"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Sesshoumaru turned to Inuyasha and pulled him close. They both leaned eachother's head to the side and bit down on the junction between shoulder and neck. Inuyasha's breathing became slightly harsh and he buried his head in Sesshoumaru's neck. Sesshoumaru pulled his head up and kissed his lips smiled. Sesshoumaru used his thumb to wipe away his tears.

Rin ran over and jumped into Sesshoumaru's arms. Sesshoumaru smiled and kissed her forehead. "Does Rin have a mommy and a daddy now?" Inuyasha smiled and nodded. Rin laughed and clapped her hands. Sesshoumaru sat her on the ground and took Inuyasha's hand. "Now I have a mate and someone to love." Inuyasha smiled. They both walked down the aisle with Rin skipping in front of them. When they got to the litter Sesshoumaru placed Rin inside and helped Inuyasha inside as well. Sesshoumaru climbed inside the litter last. The servants then began to take the litter outside of the palace. "Aniki where are we going?", Inuyasha asked softly. Sesshoumaru smiled. "I have a surprise for you and Rin both." Upon hearing her name and surprise in the same sentence, Rin climbed onto Sesshoumaru. "Can Rin know what it is?" Sesshoumaru shook his head. It was a surprise and they would have to wait until they got to the forest haven he had. He just hoped they could control their excitement.

THE END

Author's Note: Yay weddings. But what is the surprise? We'll learn by tomorrow.

Sidenotes: I'm not to familiar with wedding ceremonies but I did it to the best of my ability. Sorry If my facts are wrong people.


	10. Chapter 10

A Kiss For Your Tears II

Author's Note: Do my author's note Yoda style, I will.

P.S.: Talk about Kagome and gang,we will.

Disclaimer: Own Inuyasha, I don't.

Kagome's knees knocked together as she stood behind Sango. Her priestess abilities were making her painfully aware of Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's presence in the forest. Although Sango had assured her that they were a day away from the two, she couldn't help but be nervous. Kagome preferred being depressed than being nervous. At least when she was depressed she knew what was happening with her body. Now that she was nervous, Kagome couldn't keep up with herself. One minute she was calm and the next minute she was hyperventilating. Sango had done her best to calm her down but there was no hope for the girl. Kagome was even more nervous now that Miroku was scouting out the path they were walking. _What if Inuyasha is up ahead,_she had thought. _What if he's waiting to kill us all. _Sango had offered to play bodyguard for Kagome while they waited in a pity attempt to calm her nerves. Apparently it only put her on edge.

With all of the 'He Will Kill Us All" rants from Kagome, Miroku offered to go scout out the road ahead of them. Miroku insisted that he was doing it out of compassion in his heart for Kagome but in all honesty he was trying to get away from her. At least that's what he told Sango. So that meant that Sango was stuck with her. Kagome was mumbling to herself and yelping so much that Sango was ready to go 'scout' the path ahead of them as well. "Oh my goodness did you hear that?", Kagome asked. "Here what Kagome?", Sango asked. The leaves of the bush in front of them rustled and there was a grunting sound that followed. "That sound. What is it? Do you think it's Inuyasha?" Sango rolled her eyes. "It's probably just Miroku." Kagome raised her eyebrows. _Hah. That's what you think. I bet it's Inuyasha,_she thought to herself. Suddenly the rustling stopped and Miroku was propelled through the bushes. He landed promptly on his face and involuntarily cursed. "Kami forgive me," he said when he realized he had cursed. Standing up and brushing himself off, Miroku was greeted by Sango.

"Oh Miroku, are you okay? What happened?" Miroku caught his breath before answering. "I'm not exactly sure Sango. At first I was coming through the bushes to check on you guys, but then I ended up getting thrown through them. I didn't have a chance to defend myself or anything. Whatever or whoever that did it is a fast moving guy. That person or thing terrified me." Sango's eyes were buck wide as she listened. When Miroku finished his story, she buried her head on his chest and held on to him. "Oh Miroku, I thought you had been hurt. I don't know what I would have done. Without you who would lead the group?",she sobbed into his chest. Miroku stroked her hair and kissed her head. "Don't cry Sango. I am fine and all is well." Sango sniffled before nodding and kissing his lips. She wiped the few tears that had escaped her eyes. "What are you holding her for?! I'm the one who nearly had a heart attack!" Kagome's voice was loud and shrill. Sango and Miroku both turned and looked at the girl. She had fallen on the ground and she bore a fierce look on her face. Miroku sighed. _And so the old Kagome returns,_he thought.

Untangling himself from Kagome, Miroku walked over to Kagome and helped her up. When he was sure she was standing he began to talk. "Dear Lady Kagome, I am very sorry that you were frightened by my unorthodox arrival. I would have liked to comfort you but Sango's feelings seemed more hurt at the moment. And besides, I would have comforted her first. She is my beloved and therefore I place only she on the highest pedastal. Plus, you've been having heart attacks all day. Why should this one be so special?" Kagome's eyes widened. "Sango is Miroku speaking the truth? Have I been having heart attacks all day?" Sango walked over to Miroku and laid her head on his shoulder. "I mean no ill Kagome but yes. Yes you have." Kagome sighed and she looked at her feet. "Oh. I am very sorry. Excuse my behavior." The couple nodded before turning towards eachother and doing whatever it is that they do.

Kagome meanwhile, walked away and took a seat under a tree. _So it is true. I have been worrying everyone the entire time I've been here,_she thought. _First with my depression and now with my fear. Could this be my Inuyasha left? Is it because of my personality?_ Kagome sighed again and pulled her knees close to her chest. She could feel the heaviness of her depression come back ten times harder. Not that it was ever gone anyway. She took a look at Miroku and Sango standing together. Sango was blushing madly and Miroku was grinning like a fool. He held her hand in his hand and he kissed her fingertips. Sango laughed before kissing his forehead. Kagome felt her eyes water. She hated how nicely their bodies melded together. As they stood pressed together, chest to chest, it seemed that each curve and contour of their bodies fit together like a perfect puzzle. A tear dropped from her eye and made a wet spot on her jeans. She wished that she could be with Inuyasha. She felt as if he was sitting right behind her with his arms around her. She thought she could almost feel his body and how perfectly it matched hers. Then she opened her eyes. As if that would happen. Now he was calling some other person, a.k.a. Sesshoumaru, baby and everything else.

Kagome leaned her head against the tree. She had never thought she could be sprung on a guy but apparently she was. Inuyasha was the only thing she would think of day in and day out. "Why do I have to be such a dumbass? I am total screw up. I let my brashness and greed get in the way of something much more important. Now that I've made my bed, I guess I will have to lay in it," she said dejectedly. She turned her eyes to the skies and closed them. "Lady Kagome, we are moving now. We will try to get as far as we can before we lose light." Kagome stood up and dried her eyes. She nodded and picked her bookbag up. She could feel herself falling back into depression a hundred times harder. She hated the fact that she was even here. Maybe she should just go back home. But she was a little to far gone into the journey for her to turn around. So she would stick it out and suffer quietly. And so she left.

THE END

Author's Note: I'm over here drinking orange faygo and listening to ICP. Whoop Whoop!

Sidenotes: I like orange faygo!


	11. Chapter 11

A Kiss For Your Tears II

Author's Note: Umm...you guys are keeping up pretty well. So kudos to you.

P.S.: Yeah...just typing words and shit.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru sat against a tree silently as he watched his family eat. Inuyasha and Rin were happily enjoying the feast that he had specially prepared for them. The feast included sushi,beef, rice, carrots, chicken, and a selection of other things. Inuyasha, who was not accustomed to so much food at one time, thought that he had died and went to heaven. Without a second thought, Rin and Inuyasha dived face first into the feast. They piled their plates with everything that they could fit. What they couldn't, they came back to later. When they had sufficently fed themselves, they both laid down on the blanket. "Owie. Rin thinks she ate to much." Inuyasha laughed and rubbed her stomach. "Awh. Maybe you should tell your daddy. He seems to make things all better." At this, Sesshoumaru turned his eyes towards the duo. "I cannot make your pain better. But I will send you to someone who can." Sesshoumaru stood and walked over to them. He picked up a bell off the blanket and rung it two times.

Almost immediately, the men carrying the litter returned to the clearing where they were eating. Sesshoumaru picked up Rin and carried her to the litter. Laying her down inside, Sesshoumaru kissed her forehead. He turned to the servants and ordered them to take her to the palace medic. Within seconds the men began to walk off with Rin holding her stomach in pain. When Sesshoumaru was sure he could smell their scent no more, he walked over to Inuyasha. "Where did you send our little chibe-hime Sesshoumaru?",he asked. Sesshoumaru sat down near Inuyasha and shook his head. "Nowhere special. Just to the medic and to her bedroom." Inuyasha nodded. Sesshoumaru picked up a rice cake and and broke off a piece.

Without taking his eyes off the cake, he said,"Inuyasha,come here." His voice had taken a sensual tone and it turned Inuyasha on immensely. He crawled over to his aniki and laid his head in his lap. He looked up at Sesshoumaru who's eyes had glazed over. "Yes Sesshoumaru?",he asked. Without saying anything, Sesshoumaru placed the piece of rice cake in his mouth. Inuyasha closed his mouth around Sesshoumaru's fingers and licked them sensually as he ate. "Do you like that otouto?" Inuyasha nipped his fingers and nodded. Sesshoumaru smiled and broke of another piece. He placed it in his mouth and watched Inuyasha eat it again. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha repeated the process until the rice cake was gone.

Sesshoumaru chuckled evilly to himself as he watched Inuyasha lick his lips. He had just gotten his otouto to ingest a special recipe made by a mage that would make him a dansei boshi. Now all he had to do was fertilize him. He was lost in his thoughts when out the corner of his eye he saw Inuyasha's hands go down into his waistband. Sesshoumaru smiled. "Are you so desperate for me to take you that you must touch yourself?",he asked. Inuyasha looked up at his aniki and whimpered. The way Sesshoumaru had been acting was making him hotter and hotter. Sesshoumaru smiled again. He guessed that meant yes. Before Inuyasha could even do anything, Sesshoumaru had pulled him into his lap. He removed Inuyasha's uchikake, obi, kimono, and his juban. The wind blowing across his erect nipples made him arch his back. Sesshoumaru leaned forward and licked one of his nipples. Then he trailed his tongue all the way up to the Inu's mouth.

He nibbled his bottom lip before entering his tongue in his mouth. They swirled their tongues around and wrestled with eachother. Sesshoumaru swiped his tongue over the hanyou's canines and the rest of his mouth. Inuyasha moaned into the kiss. He ripped apart Sesshoumaru's kimono and juban. Inuyasha rubbed his hands all over Sesshoumaru's chest and sucked on his tongue. He heard his aniki's breath hitch and how he stifled his moan. Inuyasha smirked before stopping and looking at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind his otouto's ear. "Is there a problem Inuyasha?",he asked. Inuyasha shook his head. "I just don't want to do the formalities of sex. We've done it before, so why can't we just get to the fun part?" Sesshoumaru's face turned to confusion. "What do you mean?" Inuyasha leaned forward and licked Sesshoumaru's ear. "I mean that I want you to take me and take me now. I want you to make me your bitch. Afterall you are the alpha aren't you daddy?" He grinded against Sesshoumaru's painfully hard dick. Inuyasha's dick was hard as well and Sesshoumaru could see it poking out in his hakama.

They were silent as Sesshoumaru held Inuyasha in his lap. Then Sesshoumaru kissed Inuyasha as he ripped both their hakama off. Inuyasha jerked Sesshoumaru off as they continued to kiss."Mmm. Ahhh," he moaned into the kiss. Sesshoumaru bit down on the Inu's shoulder and made him arch his back. He threw the Inu down on his stomach and crawled on top off him. "So you want this Sesshoumaru to make you his bitch huh?" Inuyasha nodded. "Then beg for it me how badly you want me." Sesshoumaru had grabbed Inuyasha's hair and pulled his head back. Sesshoumaru licked his neck before biting him. "Beg for it Inuyasha." Inuyasha whimpered and arched his back. "I want it Sesshoumaru. I want you to fuck me senseless",he begged. "How bad do you want it puppy?",Sesshoumaru said. "I want it bad. I want it. Please give it to me." Sesshoumaru growled. He positioned himself behind the Inu's asshole before slamming in roughly. "Unghh...Sesshoumaru do it again." Sesshoumaru growled again as he pulled all the way out before slamming in again.

Inuyasha moaned like a wanton whore as Sesshoumaru continued to pound into him. Sesshoumaru only growled as he continued to ram the Inu's sweet ass. "Harder...harder...unghh! Mmmm!" The Inu was screaming now much to his aniki's content. Sesshoumaru continued to pound harder and harder. Then he angled himself and began to pound that sweet spot that made Inuyasha see stars. "Unghh...Sesshoumaru!" The Inu continued to call out the name of his lord as Sesshoumaru pounded him. He pushed back against Sesshoumaru trying to feel more of the sweet sensation that only his brother could bring to him. Inuyasha tangled his hands inside his hair as he screamed in ecstasy. Sesshoumaru held the hanyou's waist with a bruising grip. Suddenly Inuyasha threw his head back and screamed,"Sesshoumaru I'm going to cu- ahhhh!" Sesshoumaru continued to fuck the Inu as he watched the white stream splatter onto the blanket and onto Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha's vision went black and he could see Inuyasha had finished and his vision had returned, he leaned over and moaned as Sesshoumaru kept going. Shivers continued to rack his body as he let his aniki do what he sweat rolled like rivers off of his body.

Sesshoumaru used one arm to hold Inuyasha up as he felt his own release come. While the taiyoukai had become more emotional around his otouto and Rin, he still was stoic as he came into Inuyasha. He pulled the Inu close to ensure that his essence entered the hanyou. His breathing hitched as he felt the stream leave his dick. The feeling in his stomach was so intense that he nearly dropped the hanyou. He tried to hold on to his balance as long as he could before he keeled over with the hanyou in tow. "Unghh..unghh..ahh." He rested his head on Inuyasha's back as he felt shivers spike through him. He laid on his mate as he waited for the last of the shivers to course through his body. When he had full control of his body, he looked at his otouto. Inuyasha apparently had not been able to stay awake and had fallen asleep. Sesshoumaru used what little energy he had to move his arm to the hanyou's stomach. Rubbing his hand over it, he stopped right on Inuyasha's pelvic area. Although the hanyou wouldn't feel differently until a couple days later, Sesshoumaru could tell that he had sufficently fertilized the hanyou. Now he just had to wait for the hanyou's body to start preparing itself for his offspring.

THE END

Author's Note: Ooo, Imma have to make an AKFYT III.

P.S.: Uhhh...Kagome should prolly start her journey to the hanyou again.

Translations: Chibe-hime means little princess.


	12. Chapter 12

A Kiss For Your Tears II

Author's Note: Umm...you guys are keeping up pretty well. So kudos to you.

P.S.: Yeah...just typing words and shit. Oh, let's pretend that it's evening. Because it took Sesshoumaru and crew a while to get to the feast. Plus they had to eat and crap. Then Sess and Inu had goodtimes afterwards. So yeah.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Kagome was deathly silent as the group stood in the middle of the forest. She could sense that they were close to Sesshoumaru's palace and she was worried. On top of her being worried, she was still feeling depressed. Miroku had blatantly told her earlier that he was more concerned with Sango's feelings than he was with hers. Not only that, they had subtly told her that she was being a bitch. _Well excuse me for suffering from stage two depression,_she thought bitterly. Gosh people were heartless. But who was she to talk? Did she not tell Inuyasha to shove his love up his butt? She sighed as she took a seat on the forest floor. Sango and Miroku were trying to decide if they should continue or not. "There is a little light left dearest. We could go a little farther with no problem," Miroku proposed. Sango smacked her forehead. "But Miroku, we have to gather firewood when we get to wherever we go. Besides, there is plenty of wood here at our disposal that we can use. If we go farther we'll be challenged to find wood and to survey the land to see if it's okay." Miroku nodded. "You're right. We can just stay here. I guess I'm just a little anxious to see Inuyasha." Sango laughed. "That makes two of us. Or three if you count Kagome."

Kagome looked up at the mention of her name. "Yes?", she said thinking they were calling her. Sango shook her head before walking over and taking a seat by Kagome. "Oh nothing. I was just saying how anxious you were to see Inuyasha." Kagome gave a weak smile. She was anxious to see the hanyou but at the same time she was feeling regretful. She had no idea how much stress she would put on herself when she came here. She looked at the ground dejectedly. Sango rubbed her back comfortingly. She looked up and saw Miroku walking around the area picking up pieces of wood. "Miroku, what are you doing?" Miroku picked up another piece of wood before walking over to the center of the clearing. He dropped the wood and took a seat. "I was just collecting some firewood for Lady Kagome. I just thought that it would be helpful if she didn't have to do it herself. I can get a fire started too if you girls need it." Kagome shook her head. "No, I won't need your help. I can cook the meal by myself tonight. It's just three of us." Sango looked at Kagome sadly. She had been looking forward to cooking with Kagome. It was their way to bond."You sure? Miroku and I can help you if you need it. We don't want you pulling weight all by yourself." Kagome stood and dusted her jeans off. "No. It's fine,really. I can do it." Sango stood and smiled. "Okay. Well call me if you need me kay?" Kagome nodded.

Sango walked over to the pack that she had sat underneath a tree. Inside she carried a futon and medical supplies. She also carried a couple of snacks inside. She figured she could munch on some while Kagome cooked. "Miroku, you want a snack?",she called. Sango popped some of the trail mix in her mouth as Miroku crawled over and mewed. She laughed at him. He was acting like Kirara. Miroku often did this to make her feel better. Sometimes he would run around like Shippo to. Sango took some of the trail mix and put it in his mouth. Miroku licked her fingers before crawling over and rubbing his face against her thigh. "Hahaha. Did you like the trail mix Kiroku?",she said. Kagome rolled her eyes at the adorable nickname that Sango had given the monk. It was a mix of Kirara and Miroku's names. She was jealous of the creativity that the couple possessed. Why couldn't she be like them? Oh wait, she told her soul mate to go fuck himself. Kagome looked back over at the happy couple. She sighed. Karma was a bitch.

...

"Miroku the food is done. Would you like me to get you some?",Sango asked. She gently rubbed Miroku's head. He opened his eyes slowly. Miroku gnawed his teeth together and tried to clear his throat. He had cottonmouth and needed something to drink. "Miroku are you awake?",Sango asked again. He rubbed his hand over his face and said,"Yeah, I'm up. I would like you to get me some food if it's not to much trouble." Sango kissed his forehead."I take it as a blessing to toil and trouble for the one I love." Miroku smiled. He watched Sango walk over to Kagome and pick up two bowls. Miroku watched her as she filled his bowl almost to the rim while filling hers only half of the way. She grabbed to spoons before heading back to Miroku. She took a seat beside him and handed him his bowl and spoon. "Thank-you dearest,"he said. Miroku leaned over and planted a kiss on her cheek. Sango blushed and started to eat herself. Kagome watched the whole ordeal between the couple. It was all she could do not to scream out to the heavens. So she took a seat and found company in a worm.

Miroku and Sango noticed her talking and assumed he was talking to herself. This worried the monk immensely. "Sango why don't you go entertain Lady Kagome? She seems like she could use some company." Sango shook her head. "Nope. Uh-uh. You go talk to her. Everytime we eat I do my best to talk to her and to entertain her but-." Sango stopped talking and looked at the bowl. "But what dearest? You can tell me," Miroku pressed. Sango shook her head. "I can't tell if you. If I told you why I can't talk to her, you'd hate me and her both." Miroku rubbed Sango's back in a comforting way. He kissed her lips gently and said,"I cannot hate you for anything. Nor can I hate Lady Kagome. You both are close to my heart and to hate you would mean to lose you. And I can't afford to lose anyone else. So whatever your reason, tell me. I would not bear hate against what I assume is a petty crime or mistake." Sango continued looking at the bowl. She hesitated to finish her sentence but with the nice words Miroku had said, she could tell him. She just hoped it was genuine love and not a bullshit dialogue.

"Okay okay fine. Miroku one day when I was talking to Kagome, she asked me how come we're so happy. She asked me how come everything went our way. When I told her that we didn't control our fate, she got angry. I understand what she is going through but her anger at me was uncalled for. he said that she hated you and me;she hated us and how good our lives were. I couldn't believe she had said that. So I vowed to speak to her never again. Well not until she got her life priorities together and her attitude got better." Sango closed her eyes and laid her head on Miroku's shoulder. He patted her head and talked sweetly to her. He only got worried when he could feel a warm liquid spill down his arm. He heard Sango sniffle gently and he put down the bowl. He pulled almost into his lap and cradled her like a child. It had been a while since Sango was a baby, but every once in a while people just needed to be cradled like babies. Every once in a while, people just want that feeling of being a child. He rocked her gently and hummed to her. Then he looked over at Kagome.

She had closed her eyes and fallen asleep with her head on her backpack sometime earlier. Miroku sighed. _Maybe Kagome needs someone to rock her and cradle her,_Miroku mused. _Perhap then she wouldn't be so bitter. _He closed his eyes and continued to rock Sango. While his eyes were closed, Miroku saw images of Inuyasha. He remembered the times that Inuyasha had rocked him like a child when he was worried or scared. Miroku could recall the time that the group had visited a village and saw all the death. Miroku had run off and collapsed to his knees. Inuyasha had followed him and held Miroku for an hour at best. He probably would have held him longer if Miroku had had any more tears to shed. "Oh Inuyasha, I miss you. We all do." With that Miroku closed his eyes and slept. Sango heard him talking and looked up at him. Even though his eye were closed and he was silent, Sango could see two streaks underneath each eye as if he had been crying.

She dried her own eyes and untangled herself from him. She reached inside her pack and placed a blanket over him. The sight of him was enough to break her heart all over again. But she had to be strong like she was last time. He carried the burden of the entire group on his shoulders. Now it was her turn to become his shoulder to cry on. She looked at him and rubbed the tears from his eyes with a finger. "It'll be better soon. Don't cry,"she whispered. Then she laid her head in his lap. She would pretend nothing had happened but she would give him the support that she secretly knew he needed.

THE END

Author's Note: Alrightee, time for Inuyasha to get the surprise of his life and the group to see him.

Sidenotes: efil ruoy fo sdnoces suoicerp detsaw tsuj I. Now read it backwards.


	13. Chapter 13

A Kiss For Your Tears II

Author's Note: Umm...you guys are keeping up pretty well. So kudos to you.

P.S.: Yeah...just typing words and shit. Oh yeah and my reviewers are the shit to. Ya'll keep doing your thang.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he awoke to see Sesshoumaru reading a book. Honestly, some things will never change. Sitting up in bed he winced in pain. His entire backside and hips were sore and he could have sworn he saw bruises when he went to sleep. Sesshoumaru, hearing his mate in pain, looked up from his reading. "Are you okay otouto?",he asked knowing full well what was wrong. Inuyasha rubbed his back. "Good morning to you to. And I'm fine." Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes at the hanyou's attitude. "Since you're so fine, you won't mind coming over for a minute will you?" Inuyasha sighed. It was an order but his aniki staged it as a question. "Why even ask me something if my answer won't mean anything?" Sesshoumaru looked back down at the book. Inuyasha growled in his throat. "So you're giving me the silent treatment? Oh real original." Sesshoumaru continued to read as if nothing had even happened. "You're a world class dick you know that right?",Inuyasha said. Sesshoumaru laughed. "So are you going to continue to talk before you come over here or are you going to be a man of action?" Inuyasha shook his head.

Inuyasha gingerly moved to the edge of the bed and slid out as slowly as he could. Despite his careful movements, his feet slammed onto the floor and pain shot all the way through him. He took in a couple of breaths before continuing on. He rose to a standing position slowly before collapsing to the floor. Sesshoumaru looked at the obstinate hanyou. "Would you like some assistance?" Inuyasha grit his teeth and shook his head. "No. I can do it by myself. I'm fine okay. I can do it.",Inuyasha said. Sesshoumaru nodded and continued to read. He listened to the hanyou struggle and sometimes looked out the corner of his eye to see if the hanyou was standing yet. Inuyasha meanwhile continued to try to stand. Sweat rolled off the tip of his nose and from his armpits. _I am not weak_, he thought to himself. _I can do it._Tears mixed with sweat filled his face. Sesshoumaru heard him suck in a quivery breath and smelled his tears. It was much like their first meeting when he first heard Inuyasha cry. His heart immediately became heavy as the thought came back to him. He closed his eyes and threw the book to the floor.

He stood and went over to the hanyou who was watching him with tears in his eyes. "Sesshoumaru?",the hanyou said. His brother looked like he was mad. And although Inuyasha didn't know why, he was afraid of what was going to happen. Sesshoumaru walked over and knelt beside the hanyou. He then sat and looked at the hanyou. Inuyasha swallowed and stopped his antics of trying to stand. He was scared now and the condition he was in rendered him helpless prey to whatever his brother was about to do. "No Sesshoumaru don't do it!",he screamed when his aniki reached out to him. Sesshoumaru pulled his hand back before continueing. Sesshoumaru gently pulled the hanyou toward him and into his lap. Inuyasha's body shook from misplaced fear. He tried to regulate his breathing as Sesshoumaru held him. Then he heard his aniki speak to him. "Why won't you let me help you Inuyasha? Why must you be so stubborn in the face of hurt and pain? Tell me that Inuyasha." Inuyasha looked at his aniki. He was talking to him as a brother, friend, and husband. He was sincere. "Look at me Inuyasha. Tell me why. As alpha I demand that you tell me." Although Sesshoumaru tried to sound large and in charge, his face betrayed him.

Inuyasha reached out and stroked his face. He traced the magenta stripes w/his finger. Sesshoumaru looked at him. Inuyasha swallowed before saying, "I don't mean to scare you or anything. It's just that I'm an independent person. This dependence thing is still new to me." Sesshoumaru laughed quietly, but hysterically. "You won't be able to continue being so self dependent Inuyasha. You know that right?" Inuyasha squinted his eyes. "And why not? I can depend on you and myself can't I?" Sesshoumaru nodded. "Yes otouto, but you have another person depending on you." Inuyasha thought for a moment. "Well yeah. There's you and Rin." Sesshoumaru smiled. His otouto was really funny. They were silent for a minute.

Inuyasha decided to speak up. "Well you and Rin depend on me and I on you guys also." Sesshoumaru stroked Inuyasha's face. "There is another person Inuyasha. The last person you would ever think of." Inuyasha sighed. He was getting tired of the little witty remarks and answers. "Look here Mr. Sesshoumaru, who is this mysterious person that depends on me?",Inuyasha said. Sesshoumaru placed his hand on Inuyasha's stomach. Inuyasha looked down and back at Sesshoumaru. "Our child is depending on you. Even if he or she isn't here yet, they need their mother to take care of them," the youkai said. Inuyasha looked back at his stomach. "There's something in there?!", he screamed. Sesshoumaru nodded. Suddenly Inuyasha was feeling better. He stood up quickly and touched his stomach. "How?! I'm a guy! You're a guy! So how is this happening?!" Sesshoumaru stood and wrapped his hands around Inuyasha. "Because, when I promised you that you would bear my child, I meant it. Besides I know that you want to experience being a mother." Inuyasha blushed and placed both hands on his stomach. He rubbed them in a circular motion. He was happy and surprised all at the same time. "Sesshoumaru, is our child the reason I'm in so much pain?" Sesshoumaru kissed his forehead and laughed. "You're so precious. No my dear, that's all me." Inuyasha blushed even harder and shared a laugh with him.

...

Kagome almost threw up as she opened her eyes. They were so close to Sesshoumaru and his brother that her priestess senses were about to explode. Normally she could control them around Inuyasha, but she rarely had control of anything nowadays. She looked around to see that Miroku and Sango had gotten everything together at the 'campsite'. Apparently nobody had slept on a futon or anything last night so the group was up and moving in five minutes. Kagome barely had time to get herself together before Sango was yanking her up and giving her an apple. "Here Kagome, we've gotta go now. Miroku says it'll probably be better for us to get a move on now." Kagome blinked a couple times before she could register what exactly what was happening. "Come on girl! We've got to get a move on. Miroku says that we have about ten or fifteen minutes before we get to the palace. It might be thirty minutes though because Miroku doesn't quite remember the way."

Kagome just nodded. She was used to early mornings when Inuyasha was around, but Miroku and Sango were moving way to fast. By the time she had put her bookbag on her back, Miroku was yanking Sango and her by their arms. "Come on you two! Inuyasha awaits us!", he yelled. The girls screamed for Miroku to let them go as he literally carried them out the clearing.

Miroku dragged the girls as they walked on the path that he assumed was the way to the palace. He remembered when the little green beast and Rin had came to bring them to the palace the first time. He had made mental landmarks of the path as they trekked behind the little beast. He believed his name to be Jakun. Or was it Jaken? Either way he was Ja-somebody and Miroku had followed him to Inuyasha. As they continued on the path, Miroku began to mutter to himself. Sango was worried that he was becoming a little to happy to see Inuyasha. Kagome was just plain scared. However, their feelings were similar to Miroku's. They wanted to see Inuyasha as well. They just hoped that they were in his good graces. The group continued to walk and prayed that when they arrived, all would be well.

...

Jaken sucked his teeth as he looked out from one of the palace's numerous balconies. He saw three dots moving on the horizon and they worried him immensely. He wasn't quite sure what those dots were, but he guessed that they were people headed to the castle. Or maybe they were demons coming to challenge Sesshoumaru for Inuyasha. It seemed that word of the wedding had gotten around and now demons were trying to bed Inuyasha as well. Jaken laughed. How dare those peons think they could defeat Sesshoumaru. He was a great lord and warrior. "They would do well to learn their place,"he said. "Who would do well to learn their place Master Jaken?" Jaken slapped his face in agitation. That girl was so sneaky. "Nobody Rin. Say, why don't you go get Lords Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha? I'm quite sure they would like to know that I have spotted some possible ningen invading his territory." Rin smiled. "Okay! Rin will go tell mommy and daddy now!" Jaken winced at his lords being called mother and father.

Rin meanwhile rejoiced at the thought of parents. It had been a while since she could say that she had actual parents. Although she called Lord Sesshoumaru by his honorary name, she still thought of him as her father. And Lord Inuyasha was her mommy. Well at least that's what she thought he should be. Rin laughed happily at the thought as she ran to her parents' bedroom. They should be awake now. At least her daddy should. Rin grew happier as she ran to their room. She wanted to see her parents.

When Rin finally slowed down, she was at the end of a wide and bright and hall. She bent over to catch her breath before she continued her little adventure to their bedroom. When Rin deemed herself okay to keep on, she lightly jogged to the end of the hallway where her mommy and daddy were. When she got to the door she banged on it loudly. "Mommy! Daddy! Rin has a message from Jaken!" Inside Inuyasha began to laugh hysterically at the expression Sesshoumaru had displayed when Rin began to bang on the door. He watched as his alpha went over to the door and opened it to see a tired Rin."Daddy! Rin has a message from Jaken",she said.

Sesshoumaru picked her up and walked back inside the room. He sat her on the bed with Inuyasha before he went back to helping Inuyasha put his shoe on. Inuyasha ruffled her hair before speaking. "So chibe-hime, what news have you brought us?",he asked. Rin smiled. "Mommy, Jaken says-",she started. "Master Jaken. You must remember honorifics," Inuyasha interrupted her. Rin sighed. "Okay. Master Jaken says that he has spooned possible ninjas coming. He said that they are inpading our territory." Inuyasha struggled not to laugh. "So he has spotted possible ningen invading our territory? Mmmm, interesting. What does your father think of this?', Inuyasha said. Sesshoumaru stood as he had finished his task. He walked over to a mirror and began to put on his kimono. "Well I believe that we should have Jaken go and get them. I would like to know why they are invading my territory."

Sesshoumaru pulled his hair back into a ponytail at the nape of his neck, just like he wore on their wedding day. Inuyasha smiled at Sesshoumaru's actions. "I will go and fetch Jaken. I will be a minute so I am counting on my beloveds to go and have preparations for a room and breakfast to be fixed." Sesshoumaru went over to his armor and weaponry stand. He grabbed Tokijin. "Rin I trust you will help your mother. He is in pain. Make sure that he does not have to do anything to stressful to harm himself or anyone else," Sesshoumaru said hinting at the child Inuyasha carried. Rin nodded. Sesshoumaru walked over to the two and kissed them each on their foreheads. Then he walked out of the room.

Rin looked over at her mother. Rin knew that natural order dictated that man and woman be together, but she wouldn't trade her male mother and father in for anybody else. "Come on mommy. Rin knows a nice room that we can eat in. Daddy told Rin it was her special room." Inuyasha smiled. "Okay. Let's go to your special room and get everything prepared. What do you say?" Rin nodded. Inuyasha did his best to hide his pain as Rin helped him stand. He smiled at how Rin held his hand and moved slowly so that Inuyasha could keep up. Unknowingly, Inuyasha rested his hand on his stomach. Rin noticed and stopped. "Does mommy's tummy hurt? Rin can take you to the medic that made her tummy feel better." Inuyasha shook his head. "No thank you chibe-hime. It was very royal and noble of you to inquire on my health though. You are the perfect princess. How about we head to your special room now." Rin smiled and nodded. As they walked, Inuyasha prayed that Sesshoumaru wouldn't hurt the ningen. He had not seen his friends in a while but he knew that they hadn't forgot about him. Perhaps they were coming to visit now. He had so much to tell them and he didn't doubt that they had to tell him things as well. He couldn't wait to see them as well.

THE END

Author's Notes: I'll try to upload again today. We'll get to the meeting in the next chapter.

Sidenotes: efil ruoy fo sdnoces suoicerp detsaw tsuj I. Now read it backwards.


	14. Chapter 14

A Kiss For Your Tears II

Author's Note: Umm...you guys are keeping up pretty well. So kudos to you.

P.S.: Yeah...just typing words and shit. Oh yeah and my reviewers are the shit to. Ya'll keep doing your thang.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Kagome nearly ran away when she sighted the little green beast running towards them. It had been a year since she had been in the feudal era and almost everything made her nervous. It was only when Miroku yelled, "Little green beast! I'm so glad to see you. Take us to Inuyasha right away," that Kagome calmed herself. When the thing got close enough for everyone to identify him, Kagome recognized it as being Jaken. She could feel herself getting slightly happy now. Now that Jaken was here, she could finally go and see Inuyasha. She knew that he had been with his brother for a while but she prayed that he was still willing to listen to her and understand where she was coming from. She would respect his decision to stay with Sesshoumaru if he chose that, but she still had to try and get him back.

"Jaken. We have no time for talking. My business with Inuyasha is urgent. Please take us to him now," she said. Jaken cleared his throat. "Listen up girl, you will not boss me around. The only people who get that privelege are Lord Sesshoumaru, his wife Lord Inuyasha, and their daughter Rin. You are not in the royal family." Kagome kept going anyway. "No you listen up. I have come to see Sesshoumaru's wife and if you- wait wife? What wife? Who's got a wife?" Kagome stopped her tyrade and turned to the rest of the group. "Miroku and Sango? Did I just hear what Jaken said correctly?" The couple swallowed and nodded. They didn't want to say anything to set her off, especially since she already seemed like she was already about to go ninja on Jaken. "That's right girl! Plus, when you arrive, Lord Sesshoumaru will want to see you." Kagome swallowed. She was suddenly short of breath and dizzy. What was going on? The world was turning in circles around her. "Lady Kagome! Lady Kagome! Are you okay? Lady Kagome!" The last thing Kagome heard was her name being called.

...

When Kagome finally opened her eyes, she found herself in a room. It smelled as if food was nearby and she really wanted some. She rubbed her eyes and sat up. In front of her was a table littered with fruits, vegetables, meat, noodles, and beverages to drink. She wasn't in the mood to eat alot of food as she normally did, so she picked up a carrot and began to eat it. She was looking down at her feet when she saw a hand holding a cup of green tea appear. She used her free hand to get the cup. "Are you feeling better? You had everyone worried when you went unconcious for a while." Kagome nodded and looked up. She nearly fainted again when she saw the hanyou sitting across from her. "Are you okay? Please drink some tea. It will help control the fainting", Inuyasha said. Kagome downed the cup of tea and tried to breathe. That couldn't be Inuyasha sitting across from her. Kagome took a look at the hanyou again just to be sure. It was him. But he looked different and spoke differently.

His skin was still tanned and his eyes were still gold. She saw that he still had that same mane of white hair except that it was smooth and sleek. Not thick and wild like it used to be. He was dressed in a fall yellow coloured haori and hakama that made his eyes grow brighter. His hands rested comfortably on his stomach. She couldn't believe that that was her Inuyasha. He spoke so properly and didn't curse in every other sentence. "Inuyasha? Is that you?",she asked. The hanyou nodded. She reached out her hand to him and he took it in his own. "Has it been that long that you don't even know my face anymore Kagome Higurashi?" Kagome swallowed. She felt embarrased when he laughed. "Perhaps it's my change of clothes that bothers you? Would you prefer I wear the Fire Rat haori?", he asked teasingly. Kagome smiled. "No. You look perfect. I like that colour on you,"she said. Inuyasha smiled back.

"Well since everyone is here, what has been happening in your lives? I would really like to know." Miroku smiled and looked at Sango. "Well Shippo and Kirara have went off to learn how to fight. They should be back by next year. Also Sango and I will be getting married in a year." Inuyasha smiled and clapped. "Great! But why wait a year? If you need a place to have it, Sesshoumaru would let you use the castle. I'm sure I could talk him into it." Sango laughed."Oh no! Sesshoumaru already interrogated us and he didn't seem to happy with us. He would have interrogated us longer if Kagome had not been we figured that we'd wait for Shippo and Kirara to come back." Miroku nodded. "Don't forget Kohaku dearest." Sango laughed again. Inuyasha smiled. "That's great. Perhaps I should find something for Rin to do. Though I doubt it'll be fighting. But anyway, I have some big news for you guys."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "What is it? Please tell me Inuyasha. I really want to know." Inuyasha laughed. "Okay no need to get all in a huff." Inuyasha cleared his throat. Holding out his hand he said, "Sesshoumaru and I just got married a day ago. It was a private thing with just myself, Rin, and him. It was so nice. Afterwards Sesshoumaru took us to a forest clearing where he had a feast prepared for us. The food was much like what we're eating now." Kagome was silent. She took his hand and held it up to the light. Miroku and Sango turned to look at Kagome. She was sad but she wouldn't show it. At least not yet. "That's great Yasha. I hoped you enjoyed the feast." Inuyasha nodded. Then he put his hands on his stomach. "Also I have some more big news." Kagome laughed weakly. "Hit me with your best shot Yasha." Inuyasha laughed. "Okay Kags, you asked for it. I am pregnant. I'll be having the baby in, well I don't know. My mom had me for nine months so I'm not sure how long I'll hold a demon child. But however long it takes, I'll endure it." Everyone smiled.

"Oh my goodness, Inuyasha. Really?",Sango said. Miroku smiled and hugged Sango to him. "Perhaps we should give their child a friend to play with", he said. Sango laughed. "Maybe in a year." Inuyasha laughed with them. Everyone was so happy until a sniffle in the background made them stop. Curled up on the floor with tears in her eyes was Kagome. She had been trying to stop the tears, but it was impossible. Inuyasha reached over and patted her back. "Kagome? Why are you crying? Aren't you happy for me?" Kagome shrugged his hand off. She stood up angrily. "Am I happy for him he says. Why am I crying he asks." Inuyasha instinctively covered his stomach as he noticed the signs of a tantrum happening. "What is your problem Kagome? I was just trying to see what's wrong?"

Kagome backed away from the table. "I was foolish for coming here!Something told me I was too late, but no I just had to come! My problem is that when I realized that you were my one and true only, you had already went back to your first love! You were already laying your head on someone else's shoulder! And when I come here to right the wrong, I learn that you're married and with child! What's worse is that you married the one person who didn't give two shits if you lived or died! Yeah I know that I screwed up, but damn! You didn't even give me a chance to try and fix it! And now that I see you, you have the audacity to ask what's wrong. What is your problem?",she finished. She took a breath and wiped her eyes. Everyone was silent as they waited to see what would happen next. They had been at the meeting only a couple of minutes and emotions were already running high. "Kagome I-I didn't know,"Inuyasha said softly. Kagome laughed. "Of course you didn't. Nobody knew." Inuyasha sighed and his heart became heavy. He looked around to see if Sesshoumaru was coming to investigate. When he was sure his mate wasn't coming, Inuyasha slowly but painfully stood.

The hanyou debated whether he should go to Kagome. He took a look at Sango who had curled up in Miroku's arms. He gave his friend a look that said 'should I'. Miroku nodded his head. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and touched her back. "Kagome please stand. I am in too much pain to bend over and console you as I would like to." Kagome shook her head. "Why should I let you console me? You are Sesshoumaru's mate and hell would freeeze over before he let you touch me." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He understood how Sesshoumaru felt when he threw his little tantrums. "Look Kagome, what I'm about to say is sincere and coming from the bottom of my heart. While Sesshoumaru is my first love, I still hold you in high regards. The love that I hold for you is genuine and true. Although I cannot be your physical mate, emotionally I will be everything you need. Don't hold grudges against me. I just ask that you don't do that. Please just try to understand. When you said those words to me on the day I first left, I truly thought I had lost you. I just wanted someone to call my own. And since you refused to be that person, my aniki came in your stead. Even though he was my ideal mate all along. So I'm sorry for any pain that my choice to go with him may have caused you or the group."

Kagome looked up with more tears in her eyes. She was entranced at the sincerity he possessed. She only looked away from him when she heard the door slide open. There stood Lord Sesshoumaru with Tokijin ready to hurt anyone who had wronged his mate. Inuyasha immediately sensed the anger that Sesshoumaru had when he entered. He swallowed and prepared a good reason in his head for Sesshoumaru to stay his hand when it came to the girl. Sesshoumaru walked over to his mate and placed a hand around his waist. The group was shocked at how possessive he was. Miroku was more shocked with the fact that his hair was in a ponytail. Sesshoumaru took a look at everyone and deduced that the miko was the problem. "Miko wench! What demise have you caused to this Sesshoumaru's mate?",he said. Before Kagome could open her mouth, Miroku spoke in her stead. "No demise have we caused Lord Sesshoumaru. Lady Kagome just had some issues to deal with. She didn't mean to scream though. I apologize on her behalf. But I also apologize for how I acted last time. My behavior was most unpleasing."

Sesshoumaru kept his eyes focused on Kagome. It seemed that the miko always caused unnecessary trouble wherever she went. It disgusted him completely. "Miko, you are truly a burden to have. You bring destruction, whether it be mental or physical, wherever you go. You would do well to learn stoicism. Master that skill and you wouldn't be considered such a nuisance. Monk, you and the akuma hanta should learn to control your companion. Her antics will only get you beheaded." Inuyasha sighed. Because of Kagome's actions, the meeting would again be cut short. Inuyasha laid his head on Sesshoumaru's muscular arm as he waited for Sesshoumaru to make them leave the palace. "Although I stayed my hand this time,next time I won't be so merciful. Now leave." Kagome stood and cleared her throat. "Fine. I didn't want to be amongst you anyway." She grabbed her bookbag. "Then why don't you leave now miko?",Sesshoumaru fired back calmly. Kagome huffed and stormed out. Inuyasha watched sadly as the girl walked out.

Miroku and Sango stood. "Umm...Perhaps we should leave as well?",questioned Miroku. Sesshoumaru started to say something but Inuyasha cut him off. "No, please why don't you stay. We haven't hardly been here for a long enough time. I really wish that we can talk some more." Miroku shook his head. "No thank you Inuyasha. I did however enjoy the short time I spent here. But we must go and make sure Lady Kagome doesn't do anything to wild. It may be in our best interest to take her home until her mind is clear,"he said. Inuyasha nodded sadly. "I understand. Do you know where I will be able to find you again. Maybe you can visit again after I have the child?",he said hopefully. Sango nodded. "We would love to. You should write us a letter and let us know about everything that happens. You can have them sent to Lady Kaede's village. Okay?" Inuyasha nodded. Tears threatened to fall but the wiped them away with his hand.

Sango walked over to the Inu and wrapped her arms around him. She held him close. "I love you Inuyasha. And I miss you alot. I will continue to pray for you,"she said. Inuyasha smiled and nodded his head. It was Miroku's turn now. Miroku was quiet as he wrapped his arms around the Inu. He could feel his own tears threatening to fall. But he had to be strong. "Miroku I-I love you. I wish the best to you and Sango,"Inuyasha said. Miroku hugged him tighter and smiled. "And I wish the best to you and Sesshoumaru as well." Miroku put his hand on Inuyasha's stomach. "And take care of my little niece or nephew. I'll be wanting a good and healthy friend for my child." Inuyasha and Miroku laughed. Inuyasha watched as Miroku walked over to Sango. They were about to leave when Miroku turned around. "I know that this is kind of unorthodox but, Sesshoumaru, take care of Inuyasha to the best of your abilities. He's my friend and I want him to be in good hands at all times. And be the best father you can be. Please do it. If not for the sake of me and Inuyasha, do it for the child. And thank-you for allowing us another oopportunity to see Inuyasha. I hope you will continue to grant us oppurtunities like this."

Sesshoumaru looked at the monk with that infamous stoic face of his. And although he didn't say anything out loud, Inuyasha could tell that he had gained respect allbeit grudgingly for Miroku. Sesshoumaru simply nodded his head as a sign of honour and allowed them to leave. Inuyasha clasped his hands together as he watched the couple leave and the door close. Inuyasha could not believe that again, a precious meeting was cut short. He sincerely wished that everyone would come to terms with what he chose to do. It still hurt his heart that Kagome would think so badly of him, but he knew that every man had his or her own opinion. Sesshoumaru looked at the hanyou. "Those friends of yours are becoming more and more reckless. I would pray that when our child comes, their behavior will have improved." Inuyasha nodded. He kissed his alpha's cheek. Sesshoumaru gently grabbed his face and pulled it towards him. He kissed Inuyasha's lips and gently nibbled on his bottom lip. "I love you Inuyasha. I only dismissed your friends for the sake of our child. Had you not been impregnated, I would have allowed them to continue their little tyrade." Inuyasha nodded. "I understand." He laid his head on Sesshoumaru's chest and listened to his aniki's soothing heartbeat. _My prayers go with you friends. Please return again as you have done before_, he thought. With that, Inuyasha looked up at Sesshoumaru who seemed to be staring off into the distance. He knew in his heart that his aniki was warming up to his pack. He had a feeling that they would be like best friends to a certain degree. No, he knew they would. Because Kami wouldn't let the friendship end like this. All he had to do was stay hopeful and optimistic.

THE END

Author's Note: Would anyone like an AKFYT III? Let me know and I'll make it happen folks.

Sidenotes: Umm...yeah. So this is like the end of this story.


End file.
